vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tears of the Balmera/Transcript (VLD)
Tears of the Balmera Plans Underway Invaded Castle the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions], SHIRO awakens to SENDAK ordering HAXUS to find the saboteur who is thwarting their plans.] *'SENDAK': "Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!" *'HAXUS': "Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside." plays Team Voltron's communication channel out loud. ALLURA and PIDGE are heard speaking. *'ALLURA': "There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in." *'PIDGE': "You got it. Tell me what to do." *'ALLURA': "The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull." *'HAXUS': "She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses." *'SENDAK': "Yes, but she's also giving away his location. Find that room. Kill the Paladin!" Sentries leave. *'SENDAK': "Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end." The Balmerans the bottom of the mine on the [[Balmera], two aliens approach HUNK and CORAN from the darkness. HUNK raises his cannon Bayard in defense.] *'HUNK': "Okay, don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well." aliens step into the lights; they are SHAY and RAX, two local Balmerans. *'HUNK': "Wait a minute. You're not Galra." *'SHAY': "Nor are you!" Galra fighter jet slowly descends the mine. *'RAX': "A patrol!" *'RAX': "Shay, we must take leave from these ones, now." *'CORAN': "Wait, please! We need your help. If the Galra find us, they'll kill us." *'HUNK': "Or torture us." *'CORAN': "Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please." *'RAX': "Not our problem, Hairy Lip. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Shay, exeunt!" *'SHAY': "No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings." *'RAX': "... Vex!" and RAX approach the Altean flight pod. *'RAX': "Grab a side. In here. Hurry!" and RAX push the flight pod out of sight; HUNK and CORAN follow. The Galra patrol passes by without detecting them. *'HUNK': "Thanks for saving us. I'm Hunk." *'SHAY': "Shay. And this one, my brother Rax. How did you fall to us?" *'HUNK': "Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it." Unwavering Will Katie Holt is inside the [[Castle of Lions] at the Generator Room: a long hall of energy arcs. PIDGE speaks to ALLURA through the team's communication channel.] *'ALLURA': "Pidge, have you made it to the Generator Room?" *'PIDGE': "I'm in. This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out." *'ALLURA': "Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake. You can't give up." reflects on her past. In the past, she sat with her family at dinner. *'SAM': "Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Matt. After our launch to Kerberos tomorrow, we'll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months." *'MATT': "Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Dad." *'BALMERAN': "It's true. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable." sighed. *'KATIE': "I wish I was going up with you guys." *'SAM': "Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. And you're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice." smiled. Later, she witnessed the news broadcast of the [[Kerberos] Mission Disaster along with her mother.] *'TELEVISION': "The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity." became enraged and hacked into computers at the [[Galaxy Garrison]. IVERSON finds her in his office.] *'IVERSON': "You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards?" *'KATIE': "You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!" *'IVERSON': "Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them." grabbed KATIE and dragged her into the hall to a guard. *'KATIE': "Where's my family?!" *'IVERSON': "Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's never allowed on Garrison property ever again." guard restrained KATIE. *'KATIE': "You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!" flashback ends. PIDGE speaks to ALLURA through the communication channel. *'PIDGE': "Okay. Talk me through it, Allura." *'ALLURA': "Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs." *'PIDGE': "Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it." *'ALLURA': "Now, what I'm going to need you to do is—" shoves PIDGE aside just as a Galra Sentry fires lasers at her. *'ALLURA': "Pidge! Hello? Are you there?" flees from the Sentries. ALLURA stands outside the Castleship with KEITH. *'ALLURA': "Pidge, what's going on? ... Wait... the mice! Maybe they can help." focuses and telepathically speaks to the [[Altean Mice].] *'ALLURA': "Friends, I need your help." Mice are sleeping in ALLURA's room. They wake up and scurry off. PIDGE is trapped behind a structure in the Generator Room under laser fire; her map shows an exit shaft above her. *'PIDGE': "My only way out is two floors up? Seriously?" yells and avoids being shot. She generates a hologram of herself from her armor. *'PIDGE': "Let's try this." hologram of PIDGE runs towards the energy arcs. *'GALRA SENTRY': "There!" Sentry fires at the hologram, destroying it and hitting the energy arc, causing it to explode and take out a Sentry. PIDGE runs for the exit shaft above, using her grappling hook to reach it. *'PIDGE': "Whoa! Can't believe that worked!" Sentries fire lasers at PIDGE; she flees with ROVER. One Sentry instructs the others. *'GALRA SENTRY': "You stay and guard the generator." Sentry stays behind as two pursue PIDGE. PIDGE exits the shaft at the Training Deck. The two Sentries attack but PIDGE defends with her shield and accesses the invisible maze. *'PIDGE': "The invisible maze. Let's see them get through this." Sentries are trapped by the maze; one is destroyed by the maze's shocks. PIDGE escapes through another shaft and the remaining Sentry pursues her. PIDGE is hit by laser fire and falls down a shaft; she stops herself and drags the Sentry into the shaft with her Bayard. The Sentry falls and explodes, producing shock waves that make PIDGE lose her footing. ROVER stops PIDGE from falling to her death. *'PIDGE': "Rover! Nice save, buddy." Freedom and Family and CORAN sit with SHAY and RAX and their Balmeran family around a fire. *'HUNK': "Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?" and CORAN sip at bowls of soup. *'SHAY': "Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul." *'CORAN': "Oh!" and CORAN retch. CORAN tries to remain polite. *'CORAN': "Eheh... Thank you for the bugs." GRANDMOTHER gives CORAN more soup. *'CORAN': "Okay, I think that's too many." *'HUNK': "So, how many of you are down here?" *'SHAY'S FATHER': "There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines." *'SHAY': "We harvest Crystals for Zarkon." *'HUNK': "Zarkon. That's so... sad that he's enslaved an entire planet." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from." *'RAX': "The Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones! Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return." *'SHAY': "In the past, those who took the Balmera's Crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering." places her hand on the ground; it glows, and the [[Balmera] is heard.] *'HUNK': "I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the Crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger." *'CORAN': "We're looking for a battleship-class Crystal." *'SHAY'S FATHER': "Battleship-class Crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain." *'SHAY': "There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated." *'RAX': "Quiet! Even if they could steal the Crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with Crystal or without." *'HUNK': "Okay, so this Crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get." *'CORAN': "Well, I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. Uh, but, yes, th-this seems very difficult." *'SHAY': "You may stay here until Balmera gives another Crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes." *'HUNK': "We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat." *'CORAN': "Hunk, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan." leaves HUNK with the Balmerans. The Path of a Paladin A Lone Cadet exits the shafts into an empty hallway of the [[Castle of Lions] and recalls the day she took on the identity as PIDGE. In the past, KATIE HOLT stood before a mirror in a Garrison cadet uniform.] *'KATIE': "First day of school. Time for a haircut." took a pair of scissors and cut off her hair. At the [[Galaxy Garrison], LANCE and HUNK stood before a list of names.] *'LANCE': "I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Keith!" danced in celebration. *'LANCE': "And look, you're my engineer!" *'HUNK': "Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?" frowned. *'LANCE': "And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?" *'PIDGE': "Right here." and HUNK turned to see PIDGE. *'LANCE': "Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I'm Lance, your fighter pilot." *'HUNK': "Hey, I'm Hunk." *'LANCE': "We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now. What do say we sneak off campus—" overheard IVERSON talking to another Garrison officer. *'IVERSON': "—just a minute. Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It cannot happen again!" turned and walked towards LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE. PIDGE saluted with her left arm to hide her face. *'IVERSON': "Wrong arm, cadet." saluted correctly; LANCE and HUNK were startled and salute as well. IVERSON walked by without noticing anything amiss. PIDGE sighed in relief. *'LANCE': "Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?" *'PIDGE': "Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator." walked away. *'LANCE': "What's his problem?" and HUNK left. PIDGE turned to watch them before leaving. The Flashback ends; PIDGE is frowning. *'PIDGE': "You know, Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will be. Come on." runs off with ROVER. The [[Altean Mice] are also infiltrating the Castle.] The Sky is repairing the Altean flight pod as SHAY watches. *'SHAY': "Tell me, what is the sky like?" *'HUNK': "The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky?" climbs on top of the flight pod. *'SHAY': "No... but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like. Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here." *'HUNK': "Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too." *'SHAY': "Free?" *'HUNK': "Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do." *'SHAY': "It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything." *'HUNK': "Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron?" *'SHAY': "A child's tale." *'HUNK': "It's real. I'm one of the Paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon." *'SHAY': "You are?" appears. *'RAX': "Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show! The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come." reluctantly leaves with her brother. HUNK frowns as they leave. Triumph or Death is in the Central Energy Chamber of the [[Castle of Lions] and speaking with SENDAK through the computer.] *'HAXUS': "Powering sub panels." *'Sendak': "Sub panel energy transducer is go." *'HAXUS': Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with Bridge. Initializing main cluster reboot." is climbing a ladder on the wall to hack into the Castle's computer system through an open panel using her armor's computer. *'PIDGE': "Gotcha." *'HAXUS': "Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up." *'SENDAK': "The Bridge is go." *'HAXUS': "Powering up." powers up the engine; PIDGE hacks it to overload the engine using her armor's computer. *'PIDGE': "And up, and up, and up. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads." blare. *'HAXUS': "Sir, something is wrong." engine overloads and explodes in energy; HAXUS is caught in the blast and wounded. PIDGE grabs ROVER as it hovers to avoid being electrocuted. ROVER brings PIDGE to HAXUS. *'HAXUS': "You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?" *'PIDGE': "I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron." laughs. *'HAXUS': "Let me tell you something, child." draws his sword. *'HAXUS': "I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." yells and battles PIDGE. PIDGE strikes HAXUS with her grappling hook. He catches the rope and throws PIDGE aside. *'HAXUS': "Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide." prepares to kill PIDGE. ROVER appears to distract him. PIDGE dives between HAXUS' legs and throws him off-balance on the catwalk. ROVER slams into HAXUS to knock him over but HAXUS grabs ROVER to avoid falling. *'PIDGE': "Rover!" deactivates to let HAXUS fall. *'PIDGE': "No!" rushes after ROVER but is too late to grab the drone. HAXUS and ROVER fall to their end. *'HAXUS': "No!" mourns ROVER. SENDAK interrupts through the computer. *'SENDAK': "Haxus, report in." *'PIDGE': "Haxus is gone, and you're next!" *'SENDAK': "You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!" *'PIDGE': "Never!" *'SENDAK': "Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you." hears SHIRO's voice through the computer. *'SHIRO': "What do you want?" *'SENDAK': "Your friend wanted to hear from you." *'PIDGE': "Shiro?" *'SHIRO': "Pidge? Pidge, don't listen to—" tortures SHIRO using his prosthetic gauntlet. PIDGE hears SHIRO's screams. *'PIDGE': "No!" *'SENDAK': "You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands." The Crystal and CORAN stand with SHAY and RAX in their home. *'RAX': "Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?" *'HUNK': "Uh... Are you saying that you want us to leave?" *'RAX': "Yes." *'HUNK': "Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the Crystal." turns to CORAN. *'HUNK': "You come up with any ideas how to get it?" *'CORAN': "Actually, yes." grins. His plan is to disguise themselves as a Galra Sentry with HUNK as the legs and CORAN wearing a helmet as he sits on HUNK's shoulders, both of them wrapped in a blanket. They can barely keep upright. *'HUNK': "I can't believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head." *'CORAN': "Shh! Legs don't talk." and CORAN approach two Sentries guarding the Crystal while wearing their disguise. *'CORAN': "Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack." *'SENTRY': "Verify identification code." *'CORAN': "Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges." Sentries take aim. *'SENTRY': "Verify identification code or be destroyed." *'CORAN': "Okay, okay. I've got it right... here!" throws off the disguise. HUNK blasts the Sentries with his Bayard cannon. *'HUNK': "What are you doing? We got to hurry!" *'CORAN': "I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time." *'HUNK': "Whoa. You really know your Balmeras." [[Balmera] responds to CORAN and exposes the Crystal entirely. The Crystal nearly falls over, but CORAN catches it, injuring his spine in the process.] *'CORAN': "... ... ... I think I'm broken." sighs; he hears the sound of laser blasters being armed and turns to see they are surrounded by Galra Sentries. *'CORAN': "Augh... Okay, guys! All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up!" falls over from pain. HUNK raises his arms in surrender. Broken Soldier lurks near the entrance to the Bride in the [[Castle of Lions] and listens as SENDAK speaks to a severely injured and near-unconscious SHIRO.] *'SENDAK': "I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate." A Castle Reclaimed The Price of Freedom and CORAN are locked in a cell on the Balmera. *'CORAN': "Quiznak! I can't believe they saw through our disguise..." and CORAN hear footsteps. *'CORAN': "Someone's coming!" appears carrying a Galra Sentry arm. *'HUNK': "Shay?" uses the Sentry arm on the cell scanner unlock the cell. The cell barrier disappears. *'SHAY': "Make haste to your pod. The Crystal is prepared for departure." *'CORAN': "How did you get the Crystal?" *'SHAY': "I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short." *'HUNK': "Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble." *'SHAY': "Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so." looks determined. HUNK, CORAN, and SHAY run for the flight pod. RAX meets them there with Sentries armed. *'SHAY': "No. Rax, why?" *'RAX': "These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you." angrily readies his Bayard. *'SHAY': "No! The Balmera will save us." places her hand on the ground to contact the [[Balmera].] *'RAX': "Shay, no!" [[Balmera] responds to SHAY and causes rocks to fall from the cave to crush the Sentries. HUNK, CORAN, and SHAY run for the flight pod. Some Sentries survive and capture SHAY.] *'RAX': "Shay!" *'SHAY': "Go! Make haste!" *'HUNK': "Let her go!" *'CORAN': "No, Hunk! We have to go!" hesitates, but more sentries and Galra fighter jets arrive. HUNK enters the Altean flight pod with CORAN. *'HUNK': "I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise!" *'CORAN': "If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!" and CORAN leave in the flight pod pursued by Galra fighter jets. Tiniest Team [[Altean Mice] infiltrate the Generator Room of the Castle of Lions and take out the last Galra Sentry guarding it. They press the button on the control panel to deactivate the particle barrier. Outside, KEITH and ALLURA watch the barrier disappear.] *'KEITH': "It worked!" *'ALLURA': "They did it!" and ALLURA head inside the Castle. The Commander Falls sees PIDGE on the computer of the Castle Bridge. He turns to attack and pursue her out of the Bridge. It is a ruse: SENDAK is chasing a hologram. PIDGE rushes inside the Bridge to speak to SHIRO. *'PIDGE': "Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge—" is caught by SENDAK's gauntlet. *'SENDAK': "You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" and ALLURA enter the Bridge. KEITH summons his Bayard to fight. *'SENDAK': "Stand back!" is struck from behind by LANCE's Bayard rifle. LANCE passes out again. SHIRO rushes at SENDAK and is knocked aside. KEITH battles SENDAK. SENDAK throws KEITH and PIDGE severs the energy chain to his gauntlet, rendering it useless. *'SENDAK': "No!" is enraged and battles PIDGE. ALLURA accesses the Bridge's computer. KEITH attacks SENDAK again and SENDAK's catches his Bayard's blade. ALLURA readies the computer. *'ALLURA': "Keith, now!" kicks SENDAK into the center of the Bridge and a barrier rises up, trapping him. Afterward, PIDGE frees SHIRO and KEITH checks on LANCE. *'KEITH': "Lance, are you okay?" pulls LANCE upright. *'LANCE': "We did it. We are a good team." smiles. KEITH smiles in return. Fire in the Hole and CORAN are fleeing from Galra fighter jets on the [[Balmera].] *'CORAN': "We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!" remembers the booster fuel PIDGE installed and motions to press the button. *'CORAN': "Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball." *'HUNK': "Maybe, but it's our only chance." hesitates but sees more Galra jets approaching. *'CORAN': "Fine. Fire in the hole!" presses the button and the flight pod blasts into the sky. CORAN cheers. *'HUNK': "We did it!" Family and Crew is sleeping inside a pod. ALLURA, KEITH, SHIRO, and PIDGE stand by him in the Sleep Chamber. *'ALLURA': "After a day in here, he should be fully healed." approaches PIDGE. *'SHIRO': "Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave." *'PIDGE': "Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about." smiles at PIDGE. *'PIDGE': "I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families." and KEITH also smile at PIDGE. *'KEITH': "Good to have you back on the team." smiles fondly at her team. Episode ends. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One